En amour rien n'est impossible
by Scotchou
Summary: Hermione Granger est enfin en dernière à Poudlard. Mais les choses ne vont pas bien, sa mère est gravement malade et elle seule pense pouvoir lui venir en aide. Décidant le tout pour le tout, elle trouvera le pire. Le pire incarné en la personne de Severus Rogue
1. Chapitre 1

En amour rien n'est impossible, sois patient, parfois indifférent, et l'impossible devient possible

Chapitre 1

_Collège de Poudlard 1998_

Les cours venaient de se terminer, et les derniers élèves avaient enfin désertés sa classe.

'Maudits cornichons sur pattes !' L'homme au visage émacié passa la main dans ses cheveux mi long gras.

Le week-end allait enfin débuter.

' Béni soit les congés', pensa t-il soulagé. Il avait décidé de se rendre à Prés au Lard, le village côtoyant le collège. Il était très rare qu'il sorte du château, sauf lorsqu'il était appelé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais là c'était urgent ! C'était même exceptionnel ! Il était en manque, c'était un fait indéniable ! Il n'était qu'un être humain après tout, et lui aussi avait ses faiblesses. Bien sûr, ô grand jamais, il ne les aurait dévoilé à qui que ce soit ! C'était tout simplement impensable, inimaginable. Après avoir pris le tas de copies du dernier devoir trimestriel, il sortit à son tour de la classe pour se rendre directement à ses quartiers, et préparer son départ, car il ne reviendrait pas avant dimanche soir. Il trembla d'excitation à la pensée de ce qui l'attendait. C'était toujours comme cela lorsqu'il était en manque ! Il n'était qu'un simple être humain après tout.

Une fois qu'il fut arrivé dans ses appartements, il prit un petit sac noir posé sur la table d'entrée. C'est avec urgence qu'il prépara quelques affaires, pour reprendre ensuite la direction des couloirs, sans toutefois oublier les fameuses copies. Il les corrigerait là-bas, et si il était trop occupé, il le ferait en revenant. Après tout vu ce que ces idiots comprenaient en potions, cela serait vite réglé ! Il aurait certainement le choix entre mettre un A pour les meilleurs ou un T pour les plus nuls, c'est qu'il y en avait ! Ne serait-ce que cet idiot de Potter !

Il croisa sur son chemin quelques professeurs qu'il envoya promener, mais il se fit un réel cadeau lorsqu'il tomba sur quelques Gryffondors :

« Finnigan, 10 points en moins pour déranger la bonne circulation des couloirs. Pareils pour vous Miss Weasley. »

Il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire plein de malveillance, il venait d'apercevoir une proie de choix. A l'autre bout, Neville Londubat se dépêchait pour ne pas le croiser. Poussé dans un élan de pur sadisme, Rogue allongea le pas, et fut bientôt à sa hauteur. Neville qui n'avait pas entendu son professeur arriver derrière lui, se retourna violemment et... percuta brutalement le maître des potions de Poudlard. Ginny et Seamus retinrent leur souffle, attendant la sanction qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Severus attendit, quelques fractions de secondes, délibérément, pour faire monter la tension du garçon et :

« Londubat, votre stupidité abyssale n'a d'égale que... celle de votre crapaud. »

Rogue ponctua sa phrase par un regard noir, qui fit trembler encore plus le pauvre adolescent. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Neville nourrissait une peur bleue envers le professeur Rogue.

« Votre manque de tact vous coûtera 10 points de moins pour votre maison. »

Sans plus de mot, l'homme laissa ses élèves estomaqués par tant d'injustice. Lui se sentait planer ! C'en était presque jouissif. Mentalement il compta : 30 points en moins pour ces idiots de Gryffondors. Mais pourquoi tant de haine ?

Parce que... c'était son seul plaisir dans cette maudite école, que de retirer des points à la maison qu'il détestait le plus au monde !

* * *

Le chemin jusqu'à Prés au Lard fut assez rapide

Le maître des potions vérifia bien que personne ne l'avait vu partir, et surtout suivit, sait-on jamais. Une fois qu'il fut sûr d'être seul, il s'engagea dans une ruelle peu connue des sorciers, voire pas du tout des élèves de Poudlard. Même les jumeaux Weasley ne devaient très certainement pas la connaître ! Encore quelques pas et il serait enfin arrivé ! Son coeur s'emballa à l'idée de ce qu'il allait vivre durant ses deux jours de vacances.

Enfin l'établissement qu'il recherchait fut en vu.

Il était de taille moyenne, et semblait avoir traversé les âges. Au premier abord rien ne semblait désigner ce pour quoi il avait été conçu. Jusqu'à ce que l'homme habillé tout de noir n'y pénètre.

A l'intérieur, des tentures rouge sang couvraient les murs, et des candélabres trônaient un peu partout sur des guéridons, où bien encore accrochés aux murs. Des hommes et des femmes discutaient librement de tout et de rien. Tout aurait pu sembler normal si les femmes n'étaient pas vêtues de simple sous vêtements... enfin simple, ils étaient tout de même très équivoques, voir aguichants. De plus les messieurs ici présents ne se contentaient pas de tenir la conversation aux filles, ils pouvaient aussi les emmener à l'étage pour faire plus ample... beaucoup plus ample connaissance.

A n'en pas douter, il s'agissait bien d'une maison de passe.

Severus Rogue savait qu'il n'était pas beau, il se savait même franchement laid avec ses cheveux gras qui pendaient lamentablement sur ses maigres épaules, ou encore son nez crochu, sans parler de son teint cireux. Rien, n'aurait pu éveiller le désir des femmes, et encore moins celui des hommes. Il n'avait jamais connu de relation amoureuse depuis au moins son adolescence... ce qui remontait à loin !

Un jour, alors qu'il broyait du noir, son ami Lucius Malefoy l'avait emmené ici dans l'espoir qu'il y jette sa gourme !

Après beaucoup d'hésitations, il avait fini par obtempérer. Depuis il y allait régulièrement.

Ici, personne ne le jugeait pour son physique, les filles de petites vertus, pour quelques Gallions étaient prêtes à accepter ses moindres désirs, ses moindres caprices, ses moindres fantasmes. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'avait jamais recherché plus que ce qu'il n'obtenait, et c'était tout à fait suffisant. Qu'aurait-il fait d'une femme à aimer ? Et elle, qu'y aurait-elle gagné ? Rien, sinon le danger que sa condition d'agent double lui amenait. Sans parler d'inquiétude... très peu pour lui. Il était bien mieux seul.

Arriva à sa rencontre, la directrice de la maison : Madame Sophia. Elle était encore très belle malgré son âge : ses cheveux roux lui tombaient en cascade sur le dos, et elle était habillée avec goût et distinction. Severus devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait rien d'une vulgaire maquerelle. Madame Sophia s'était toujours fait un devoir d'offrir à ses clients un service de qualité ! Il y avait bien assez de prostituées dans les rues. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle recherchait en offrant ses services avec son club : ses filles avaient de la culture et étaient élégantes. Elles travaillaient chez elle par choix professionnel, et non par contrainte due à la pauvreté. Et de cela, Madame Sophia en était très fière. C'est donc avec un grand sourire chaleureux qu'elle l'accueilli.

« Bonjour mon cher Severus ! »

Il hocha la tête en signe de salutation. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas venu ici par politesse.

« Allons, allons, lui dit-elle tout en lui prenant le bras et en l'entraînant dans les couloirs. Je vous ai trouvé la perle rare mon ami ! Elle est belle à damner un saint et encore vierge ! Un vrai bijou ! »

Il déglutit ! En 20 ans qu'il fréquentait son établissement, la tenancière ne lui avait jamais proposé ce genre de fille.

Elle devina sa gêne.

« Ne vous en faites donc pas mon chou. Elle fera tout ce que vous voulez ! Même si elle n'a jamais été déflorée, je vous assure qu'elle a déjà de l'expérience en la matière. Elle se prêtera au moindres de vos envies ! », termina-t-elle en lui lançant un léger clin d'œil.

A cela, il n'en doutait pas, elle n'aimait pas les mijaurées et n'en n'aurait jamais acceptée une dans sa maison ! Aucun souci.

« Bien, dit-elle, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés sur le pas de la porte. Je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée mon ami. » Sur ce, elle se détourna de lui dans un tourbillon de soi et de dentelles en ondulant du bassin jusqu'à l'escalier qui la ramènerait au hall d'entrée.

Severus haussa un sourcil pensif. Il avait déjà eu le privilège d'une nuit avec elle, voilà bien des années auparavant, mais il savait d'expérience qu'elle ne couchait pratiquement jamais avec l'un des clients de son établissement. Hors, il reconnaissait cette démarche, et ces sous vêtement aguicheurs : un personnage de marque l'attendait vraisemblablement.

Reportant son attention sur la porte, il exhala l'air qui se comprimait dans ses poumons. Pour une raison tout à fait inconnue de lui, une légère appréhension s'était glissée dans sa tête. Une vierge ! Etait-ce raisonnable ? Après tout quel mal cela pouvait-il faire ? Aucun ! Un léger rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se souvenait de la fois où il était revenu un an après être devenu maître des potions au collège de Poudlard. Il avait eu des sueurs froides à s'imaginer rentrer dans la pièce ou l'une de ses anciennes étudiantes l'attendraient. Quelles idioties ! Chassant ces idées saugrenues de son esprit, il ouvrit la porte en bois d'un geste sûr.

Il entra très lentement dans la chambre, savourant ce qu'il allait y découvrir. Son angoisse s'était envolée. Il trouva la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Sur le lit l'attendait, étendue, une jeune femme en sous vêtements suggestifs. Malheureusement, l'obscurité ne lui laissait pas grand-chose à voir. Il sortit alors sa baguette pour y remédier.

« Lumos ! »

La chambre se teinta d'une douce lueur jaunâtre .Quelques bougies allumées ne serait pas plus mal pour la suite des évènements, et puis il avait toujours aimé voir ce qui se passait.

Appréciant la personne allongée, il s'accorda à penser que Madame Sophia avait raison de se vanter de sa dernière trouvaille : le corps de sa future partenaire était magnifique. Ses cheveux détachés étaient étalés sur les oreillers de satin, sa bouche peinte en rouge était pulpeuse, et son nez était petit et mignon. Comme il l'avait demandé plus tôt, elle avait les yeux bandés par un long tissu opaque, attaché derrière la tête. Elle ne pourrait le dévisager, et lui ne lirait pas le dégoût dans son regard. C'était mieux comme cela. Il n'aimait pas se montrer.

Il s'assit sur le lit et caressa doucement l'ovale de son visage, puis sa main descendit jusqu'au creux, entre le cou et les épaules. Elle eu un léger frisson, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent doucement. Il se pencha pour y déposer un tendre baiser. A son haleine, il comprit que la demoiselle avait bu de l'alcool. Il arqua un sourcil. Pourquoi avait-elle eu besoin de se saouler pour coucher avec lui ? Un léger doute s'insinua dans son esprit mais fut vite chassé. Elle ne pouvait savoir qui il était. Ce n'était donc pas à cause de lui. Sans doute avait-elle peur et avait-elle décidé de prendre une remontant pour se donner le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Une chose néanmoins était certaine, c'est qu'il n'aurait aucune pitié pour elle. Elle faisait ce travail de son plein gré, et lui était ici pour son plaisir.

Elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres en une invite plus qu'explicite. Sans doute par inadvertance, sans doute ne s'en était-elle pas rendu compte, mais cela l'excita. Sans plus attendre, il s'empara cette fois avidement de cette bouche offerte à tous ses désirs, et de sa langue il câlina celle de sa compagne. Le baiser lui sembla durer une éternité. Il en profita pour enfuir ses doigts dans la chevelure de la jeune femme, puis redescendit lentement vers sa poitrine. D'un geste sûr il lui enleva son soutien gorge dans la foulée. Il l'admira le souffle court.

Haletante la jeune femme se cramponna alors à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber. Elle eu un petit hoquet de surprise quand il entama ce pourquoi il était venu.

* * *

Elle avait peur, elle se sentait désemparée. N'allait-elle pas commettre une bêtise ? Que lui avait-il pris de venir en ce lieu de débauche ? Oui, elle avait peur mais... en même temps elle était très curieuse. Refoulant au loin sa bonne conscience qui lui disait qu'un autre moyen lui coûterait très certainement mois cher, elle anticipa ce que l'inconnu s'apprêtait à lui faire.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée en fin de journée la femme qui tenait l'établissement lui avait annoncée qu'elle avait un très bon client pour elle.

« Tu verras il est très gentil et il ne te fera pas de mal mais... il a une simple lubie. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il veut que tes yeux soient bandés par un foulard opaque. Il déteste que les femmes le regardent. »

En apprenant cela un long frisson d'appréhension avait traversé sa colonne vertébrale.

* * *

« Ce sera mieux la prochaine fois, » lui dit t-il encore essoufflé par l'exercice.

« Oui, je l'espère... mais...avec vous j'ai toute confiance. », s'empressa t'elle de rajouter, se rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas à le contredire.

Malgré son bien être, une partie de l'esprit de Severus était soucieux. Pourquoi ? La voix de sa maîtresse lui semblait vraiment très familière. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. Mais où ? Un horrible doute s'empara de lui et il se leva brusquement de la couche où ils reposaient tous les deux.

Il la regarda attentivement. Il plissa les yeux et essaya de voir ou il aurait pu la voir. Ses cheveux bruns indisciplinés lui rappelaient ceux d'une lionne, sa bouche qui avait perdu toute trace de rouge à lèvre était pulpeuse et ses lèvres dessinaient une moue légèrement arrogante.

Par Merlin ce n'était pas possible. Pas possible ! Mais il venait de comprendre où il avait déjà entendu cette voix où il avait déjà cru voir cette silhouette... Ces cheveux que rien ne pouvait dompter.

Sans plus attendre il lui arracha le masque qui lui couvrait encore le visage et les yeux.

Il tituba sous le choc de la révélation.

Elle même sembla surprise par ce qu'elle découvrit. Surprise et apeurée, d'une frayeur réelle. Qu'avait-elle fait !?

Qu'avait-il fait ?!

« Pro... Professeur !? «

La terrible vérité s'insinua dans son esprit encore engourdi.

Il venait de coucher avec une de ses élèves. Et quelle élève !

« Je... »

« Taisez-vous imprudente ! Idiote ! »

Il fulminait littéralement de rage ! Il allait la tuer c'était clair.

Mais avant il fallait qu'il sache.

« Pourrait-on savoir ce que vous fichez ici dans cette maison de passe Miss Granger ? »

Cruelle réalité il se retrouvait là nu en face d'une élève pas plus habillée que lui, qu'il exécrait plus que tout ! Et comble de l'ironie, il lui avait fait l'amour, et il avait aimé ça. Oui, et s'il était sincère avec lui même il devait s'avouer qu'avant elle, aucune femme ne lui avait fait ressentir ce qu'il avait vécu avec cette gamine.

Un muscle tiqua sur sa joue. Elle s'était moquée de lui ! Il allait se venger et sa vengeance serait terrible. On ne jouait pas avec Severus Rogue et elle allait l'apprendre à ses dépends.

Il la regarda froidement et un sourire carnassier se peignit sur son visage blême. Oh oui il allait lui faire payer tout cela il y veillerait.

Pauvre Hermione ! Elle s'était retrouvée ici contrainte et forcée. Si elle avait eu le choix elle serait partit le week-end étudier dans la bibliothèque du château. Au lieu de cela elle était ici dans cet immonde endroit de fornication ou elle devait travailler pendant ses deux jours de libre. Elle avait appréciée son inconnu tendre et prévenant. Lorsqu'il lui avait retiré son masque elle avait été impatiente de voir son visage persuadée qu'elle l'aimerait ! Et comment pouvait t'elle l'aimer puisqu 'il s'agissait de son redoutable professeur de potions. Un frisson d'angoisse lui parcourue l'échine. Qu'allait t-elle devenir ?

Elle était prise au piège car ni lui ni elle ne pouvait en référer au directeur de Poudlard car cela signifierait le renvoi pour eux deux. Alors qui était le plus à déplorer dans cette histoire ? Lui ou elle ?

Elle, en était certaine. Elle n'était plus vierge et même si elle allait se plaindre elle se ferait virer aussi.

Alors ?

Son destin était entre les mains de son bourreau, à présent : Severus Rogue.

« Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ?, » se risqua t'elle à demander.

« Vous verrez Granger, vous verrez. »

Il se drapa dans sa cape tout en la jaugeant, lui debout démesurément imposant, elle encore nue et étendue dans ce lit qui la rendait totalement vulnérable.

Cela ne présageait rien de bon, elle s'en doutait


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne fait qu'utiliser ses personnages et son univers.

En amour rien n'est impossible, sois patient, parfois indifférent, et l'impossible devient possible

**Chapitre 2**

Hermione était toujours allongée sur le lit défait : elle reposait sur les draps, tremblant encore de son incroyable découverte. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Elle vivait un vrai cauchemar, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant. Quant à Rogue, il la toisait, toujours furibond.

« Avant de m'occuper de votre cas, miss Granger, je voudrais bien savoir par quelle magie du sort vous vous êtes retrouvée dans cette maison de débauche. »

« Je... »

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire... Ni par quoi commencer. Elle était gênée de devoir lui raconter la vérité. C'était son professeur, après tout ! Et pas n'importe lequel ! Grand Dieu ! Un frisson d'angoisse, une lame de terreur s'insinua dans tout son corps : elle avait couché avec un professeur, avec... Severus Rogue ! Rogue, l'homme aux cheveux gras, celui dont les élèves pariaient qu'il était soit une chauve souris, soit... soit quoi ? 'Allons ma fille, ressaisis-toi !' se lamenta Hermione intérieurement. Cela aurait pu être pire...

Severus ne cessait de l'observer. Il avait même cru discerner chez sa compagne une grimace de dégoût. Allons donc. C'était de sa faute à elle. Merlin... une évidence traversa son esprit : Il venait de dépraver une innocente, une élève ! Merlin, il avait baisé avec une de ses élèves. Dumbledore le renverrait c'était certain. Qu'il la haïssait, cette gamine, cette miss je sais tout qui, vu son silence, ne savait pas grand chose en cet instant. Il serra les poings ; elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur elle et la secouer comme un prunier... elle méritait bien plus, l'inconsciente.

« Dépêchez-vous de me le dire, sinon j'irai chercher moi-même ma réponse avec du véritaserum s'il le faut. », la prévint-il, durement.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Il est interdit de... »

« Que nenni ma chère, là où nous nous trouvons, j'ai tous les droits ! Ne l'oubliez jamais ! », rétorqua t-il furieusement. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ! Etait-elle folle ? Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication plausible. Elle qui était réputée pour sa droiture.

Hermione se sentait tout à fait mortifiée. Comment allait-elle pouvoir sortir de ce pétrin ? Merlin, elle avait fait l'amour avec un professeur ! Son professeur ! Merlin, faites que je me réveille... faites que cela ne soit pas vrai ! Elle se tritura nerveusement les mains tout en se mordillant les lèvres. Baissant la tête, elle tenta de remettre ses idées en place.

Bien, ce qui était fait était fait. Elle s'était compromise. Pourtant, elle le savait dès son entrée ici qu'elle allait se compromettre, mais... pas avec un professeur. Oh, Merlin, maman et tous les dieux, que vais-je faire ! Une idée subite lui traversa l'esprit : Et si elle utilisait son retourneur de temps ? Mais oui ! Ainsi elle saurait quoi faire et pourrait éviter cette maudite confrontation. Relevant la tête, elle regarda l'homme qui l'avait déflorée. Oui, mais... mais... Elle avait une chance de tomber sur pire que lui. Car même si cela lui faisait mal de se l'avouer, il avait été très doux avec elle. Très... très doué aussi. En pensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait auparavant, elle sentit ses joues chauffer. Severus qui la fixait n'avait pas manqué cette réaction. Il se demanda à quoi pouvait bien réfléchir cette satanée gamine.

Toujours perdue dans ses songes, Hermione ne vit pas qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle. Elle était trop tiraillée entre sa bonne conscience et son "devoir". Oui, devait-elle dire pourquoi elle se trouvait ici ? Devait-elle lui dévoiler la vérité ? D'un côté, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle le savait, et puis après tout qu'est-ce que cela changerait s'il était au courant de cet odieux coup du sort ? Un chantage à la vie ! En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment un chantage. Elle n'avait pas le choix, c'est tout. Travailler ici était le meilleur moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour gagner beaucoup d'argent en peu de temps. Et le temps... c'est ce qui lui manquait. Oh damnation, pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu une autre idée, plutôt que de faire ça ! Si l'un de ses amis l'apprenait, il la mépriserait à vie.

Mais elle, se méprisait-elle pour ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Pourrait-elle de nouveau se regarder dans un miroir sans rougir de honte ? C'était difficile à dire. Mais cet argent, elle en avait vraiment besoin. C'était une question de vie ou de mort ! Elle n'était pas une ... une... ses yeux s'embuèrent de larme. 

« Je ne suis pas une prostituée », gémit-elle. Sanglotant à peine, ses épaules tremblant à chaque reniflement.

Severus Rogue était perplexe. Que devait-il répondre à cela ? Que dire ? Qu'elle l'avait bien cherché ? Que c'était son choix et qu'après tout, personne ne l'avait forcée à le faire ? Et puis d'abord, elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question !

« Miss Granger, j'attends ! » S'énerva Severus. S'il ne la secouait pas un peu, cela pourrait durer encore un long moment, et il avait perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça ! Elle n'était pas la seule à se sentir... flouée. Sale garce !

En quelques pas, il s'assit sur le lit, et lui tira violemment les cheveux en arrière. 

« Ma patience est à bout ! Soit vous me le dites, soit... »

« Très bien, très bien. », dit-elle d'une voix hachée.

Elle se passa la langue sur ses lèvres asséchées. ' Merlin, aidez-moi à sortir de ce mauvais pas ! 'Oh, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe sur lui ! Avec un autre, ils auraient conclu leur petite affaire rapidement, et puis elle aurait pu empocher son argent ! Au lieu de cela, elle se retrouvait avec l'être qu'elle méprisait le plus au monde. ' Mais il avait été doux' lui murmura la voix de sa conscience malmenée.

« Aïe ! «

Il venait de réitérer son geste brutal.

« Votre mutisme, miss Granger, me laisse supposer que vous n'êtes pas là contre votre gré ! Peut-être souhaitiez-vous tout simplement vous faire sauter par le premier inconnu qui se serait présenté entre vos cuisses ». Il la détailla des yeux, de la tête aux pieds, comme s'il tentait d'évaluer la marchandise qui se présentait à lui.

« Hum, à en juger par ce que je vois, vous êtes plutôt potable. Et pour une première c'était ... Allez, je dirais : acceptable. »

Hermione ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien. Elle le laissait faire, mais dans ses prunelles, on pouvait lire toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait en cet instant. Severus ne s'en formalisa pas. Il voulait la punir. Lui montrer que ses actes n'étaient pas sans conséquence. Elle aurait que ce qu'elle méritait.

Cette fois-ci, ses doigts quittèrent sa tête pour caresser son visage. Il sentait sa peur. Son mépris. Il aurait dû s'en réjouir, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Par Merlin, il souhaitait savoir ce qui avait poussé une élève aussi brillante que Miss Hermione Granger, si réputée pour sa droiture et son respect des lois, à se retrouver dans un tel établissement ! 

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle semblait batailler entre le pour et le contre. Pourquoi ne lui disait-elle rien ? Sans doute pouvait-il venir à son aide, si elle daignait bien parler. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été tendre avec ses élèves, mais il n'était pas payé pour cela. Son but était d'enseigner, pas de faire du baby-sitting à une bande de décérébrés. Granger avait été la seule à être à la hauteur de ses espérances, même s'il privilégiait Malefoy dans ses appréciations, il devait reconnaître qu'elle était très douée, et pour cela il l'admirait. Même s'il savait bien que pour rien au monde il ne le lui avouerait.

Dans le même temps, son exaspérante attitude de miss je sais tout l'avait toujours ennuyé prodigieusement. Il n'aimait pas sa façon si puérile de se mettre en avant devant le reste de la classe. Elle était intelligente, mais souffrait d'un manque de confiance en soi aigu. Dommage, elle aurait pu aller très loin. Cette dénégation qu'elle portait au plus profond d'elle même la montrait comme une fille orgueilleuse, imbue de sa petite personne, et qui lui avait valu cette appellation de : miss-je-sais-tout par ses petits camarades de classe. Parfois, lui-même ne la supportait plus, à toujours la voir lever la main en l'air avec cet air condescendant sur le visage :

« Moi, je sais ! Moi, je sais ! »Il soupira, puis il revint à la jeune femme qui était près de lui.

L'adolescente s'était transformée en une femme épanouie. 

Tel un papillon sortant de sa chrysalide, elle rayonnait de ses mille éclats. Quand avait-elle pris le temps de grandir aussi vite ? Une légère flambée de désir monta dans ses reins. Merlin, il n'était qu'un homme. Pas seulement le maître des potions. Le désir grimpait bien sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher, mais faisait-il un effort pour le réfréner ?

Bien malgré lui, il dut s'avouer que cela ne lui déplaisait pas ! Bien au contraire... Et une fois qu'il aurait réglé cette histoire, peut-être s'amuserait-il avec elle, qui sait ! Il faillit s'étrangler. Mais à quoi pensait-il donc ?! Etait-il devenu fou ? S'il y avait bien une femme sur cette terre qu'il ne devait pas toucher, c'était elle. Une élève ! Severus, tu fantasmes sur une de tes élèves, ressaisis-toi ! Colle la en retenue... non pas de retenue. Pleins de points en moins oui, mais... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler sa douceur, sa moiteur... Stupide animal en rut se réprimanda-t-il.

Hermione le contemplait. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser en ce moment ? Qu'avait-elle à perdre de tout lui dire ? Prenant sur elle, elle se décida enfin : 

« Je ... » Commença-t-elle. « Je... en fait il me fallait gagner de l'argent rapidement ! » 

Severus arqua un sourcil, croyant avoir mal entendu. 

« Alors, c'est l'appât du gain qui vous...  
« Non ! Non, c'est ma mère ! Elle a de graves ennuis. Si je ne fais rien, elle risque de mourir ! » Les yeux de la belle brune s'emplirent de larmes à l'évocation de celle qui l'avait mise au monde.  
Son interlocuteur sembla perplexe.

« Et... de quelle manière, gagner des Gallions pourra servir votre mère qui est... Rafraîchissez-moi la mémoire... Moldue ! Donc si mes connaissances de votre monde sont bonnes vous n'utilisez pas des Gallions mais bien des Livres ? »

Severus avait fini sa phrase avec un brin de sarcasme dans la voix qui n'échappa pas à Hermione, mais elle continua néanmoins :

« C'est exact, mais, continua la jeune fille, ma mère est atteinte d'une maladie incurable. D'après ce que l'on m'a dit, il n'y a qu'un grand Médicomage qui puisse la sauver. Malheureusement, le coût de l'opération est hors de prix. »

« Evidemment, ceci expliquant cela ! Mais dîtes-moi, Miss Granger, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé l'aide de vos si précieux amis ? »

Il faisait bien sûr allusion à Weasley et Potter. Enfin surtout Potter, car la famille Weasley était réputée pour leur train de vie –en voie de développement – comme l'avait fait remarquer un jour Lucius Malefoy, se croyant irrésistiblement drôle.

« Jamais ! Mais vraiment, jamais, je ne demanderai de l'argent à Harry ou à qui que ce soit d'autre ! », s'indigna-t-elle en serrant si fort ses petit poings que ses phalanges en blanchirent. 

« Bien sûr, vous préférez le gagner vous même en vous faisant culbuter ! C'est tellement plus facile ! Plus agréable, peut-être ? »

Il la rabaissait exprès. Il voulait qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle avait fait et de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. De plus, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, il était furieux. Elle aurait pu tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de pire que lui ! Y avait-elle pensé au moins ? Bien sûr que non ! Stupide Gryffondor et leur manie d'agir avant de réfléchir ! Mais... comment avait-elle connu la maison de passe ?

« Une dernière question : Qui vous a parlé de cet endroit ? Il n'est pas connu des élèves de Poudlard, alors je me demande bien comment vous avez fait pour en deviner l'existence. Je ne remets pas en cause vos facultés à mettre le nez là ou ça ne vous regarde pas, bien entendu. »

De plus en plus nerveuse, Hermione se passa la main sur le ventre comme pour calmer une douleur imaginaire. Il ne la laisserait pas en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu sa réponse. Comme tout à l'heure, songea-t-elle. Elle ne le fit donc pas languir plus longtemps.

« Malefoy. Un jour où je passais devant lui après un cours de potions, je l'ai entendu parler de cet endroit avec ses amis. Apparemment, son père l'y avait emmené pour qu'il y jette sa gourme. Un jour que nous étions en balade avec l'école, j'en ai profité pour me renseigner sur l'endroit. Quand j'ai su les sommes astronomiques qu'une vierge pouvait rapporter, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde ! Il en va de la vie de ma mère ! », elle avait presque crié la fin de sa phrase. Bien sûr, elle ne lui dirait jamais comment elle avait dû convaincre la matrone, qui avait paru au premier abord assez sceptique par ses soi-disants compétences. Hermione, en bonne élève, s'était alors nourrie de littérature érotique et autres documentations, pour prouver à sa future patronne, qu'elle valait vraiment le coup !

Severus Rogue n'en revenait pas ! Cette fille était prête à se sacrifier pour sauver sa famille ! Qui ferait une chose pareille de nos jours ? Mais tout de même... allez jusqu'à la prostitution. Ses parents ne s'en remettraient certainement jamais. Quoique... il ne s'agissait que de vulgaire Moldus et Merlin seul sait de quoi le cerveau de cette bêtes là étaient fait ! Il n'y avait qu'à voir leur fille. Non, Hermione Granger n'était pas courageuse... elle était folle !

« Je me doute que votre mère n'apprendra jamais la triste vérité de cet argent si chèrement gagné pour elle ? », questionna t-il âprement.

« Non, jamais... »

« Imbécile », lui lança l'homme, en plein visage ! Ce qui est fait est fait ! Malheureusement, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière.

On ne peut plus revenir en arrière, fut comme une révélation. C'était vrai. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, et elle ne le voulait pas. De toute façon, elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas, alors... autant continuer jusqu'au bout. Qu'elle n'ait pas fait tout ça pour rien. Oui, elle serait courageuse et affronterait ce qu'elle avait si maladroitement commencé. Doucement, elle scruta le visage de Severus Rogue qui semblait toujours aussi furieux.

« Mais je ne le souhaite pas. », déclara t-elle.

Son assurance et son arrogance habituelle étaient revenues au galop. 'Enfin, sa fausse arrogance', songea t-il agacé. Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ! Ah, stupide hormones, imbécile qu'il était ! Il avait bien besoin de cela pour égayer son week-end si chèrement attendu.

Maintenant qu'elle lui avait tout dit, qu'elle avait pris sa décision, elle n'avait plus peur du tout. Bien au contraire. Elle se sentait même très forte. Elle se sentait plus libre. Elle re-examina l'homme d'un œil. Il n'était pas Si moche que ça. D'accord ce n'était pas un adonis, mais elle le connaissait au moins un peu, et à dire vrai, elle ne voulait pas chercher ailleurs. Elle n'abandonnerait pas son idée première. Le courage l'emporta donc sur la honte, et c'est avec un aplomb qu'elle ne se serait jamais crue qu'elle lui rétorqua :

« Il me semble que vous avez payé pour deux nuits, monsieur. »

Elle remonta un petit peu sur le lit, car elle était pratiquement couchée, et s'adossa confortablement contre les oreillers. Malgré sa timidité, elle réussi tout de même à faire glisser le drap jusqu'à ses cuisses, révélant ainsi, à la lueur des chandelles, son corps nu.

Hermione venait de faire son choix. Elle avait besoin de cet argent, et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait adoré la façon dont son professeur lui avait fait l'amour. Sa manière de la caresser comme si elle était unique. Sa conscience la titilla. C'était mal. Elle ne devait pas penser à cela. Pas de cette façon. Elle n'était pas ici pour prendre du plaisir mais pour sauver sa mère. Mais cela l'empêchait-elle d'en être reconnaissante au destin ? Assurément non.

Elle le regarda.

Il n'était pas beau, certes, mais il dégageait un certain charisme, et ses cheveux, malgré leur aspect graisseux, étaient doux au toucher. Elle en avait fait l'expérience tout à l'heure. Et puis que signifiait réellement la beauté sinon un quelconque canon imposé par le mouvement de masse appelée si communément société. Celle là même qui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil de l'empire médiatique. Alors fallait-il réellement les écouter ? Pour elle, à cet instant même, elle trouva Severus Rogue beau, et imaginer ce qui allait suivre avec lui la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

Severus ne pouvait détacher les yeux de sa belle impertinente. Etait-ce ce qu'elle voulait vraiment ? Et lui, le désirait-il ? Il ne avait plus à quel saint homme se vouer. La partie basse de son corps le voulait, c'était comme cela. Il exhala l'air de ses poumons pour se donner le courage de la faire changer d'avis.

« C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez Granger ? », réussit-il à lui dire d'une voix basse. 

Elle releva le menton, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Oui. »

« Alors, soit ! », dit-il laconiquement.

D'un geste sûr, il se débarrassa de sa cape, et se retrouva nu devant elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme nu de sa vie. Un peu honteuse, elle voulut détourner les yeux.

« Regardez-moi ! », intima-t-il. 

Elle ne put que lui obéir.

Dans un premier temps, elle fixa sa poitrine qui n'était pas si maigre que ça. Il possédait même une certaine musculature avantageuse. Ses vêtements cachaient bien des choses intéressantes. Plus téméraire cette fois-ci, elle suivit le chemin de poils noirs qui recouvraient sa poitrine, et qui finissait en une fine ligne noire au dessus de sa virilité.

Sa respiration se fit plus haletante. Ses joues devinrent cramoisies par la chaleur qui se propageait dans tout son corps.

L'érection de son amant était impressionnante, et voir à quel point elle lui faisait de l'effet l'excita elle même.

Elle ne pouvait détacher les yeux de cet émouvant témoignage à sa féminité.

Severus attendait. Il attendait qu'elle soit prête à l'accepter tel qu'il était, et lorsqu'il la vit mordiller ses lèvres, il sut qu'elle l'était. Il lui prit le bras et la mit debout. Elle était petite. Elle lui arrivait à peine au menton. Il releva alors brutalement son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa sauvagement.

Hermione sentit la langue de Severus emplir sa bouche, cherchant avidement la sienne, et c'est avec frénésie qu'elles se caressèrent, insatiables du plaisir qu'elles se donnaient. Les mains de son amant emprisonnèrent ses seins avec violence. Il les malaxait tantôt doucement, tantôt douloureusement.  
Elle gémit contre ses lèvres, et se frotta le ventre contre lui. C'est ainsi qu'une fois de plus, Severus laissa parler la bête de luxure qui sommeillait en lui. Hermione fit preuve d'une grande dextérité et c'est fatigués mais repus qu'ils retombèrent sur le matelas. Severus, bien qu'il n'osa pas se l'avouer, avait beaucoup apprécié les réactions de sa partenaire. Pourtant quelque chose le gêna profondément. Il n'avait jamais connu cela auparavant. Cette fille le rendait fou. C'était avec une satisfaction sans nom qu'il s'était répandu en elle, secoué par la violence de son plaisir.  
Tous deux étaient trempés de sueur. Severus, après s'être éloigné d'elle, s'allongea sur le dos et l'attira à lui. Elle posa son menton sur son épaule, et sa main vint caresser distraitement sa poitrine.  
Severus la regarda un instant, se demandant s'il avait raison de continuer, ou s'il ne devrait pas plutôt la renvoyer au château.

« C'était merveilleux, et vous ? », interrogea-t-elle soucieuse.

Formidable ! Rien ne valait une bonne phrase bien stupide pour vous faire reprendre pied sur terre. 

« Granger, je ne sais pas si c'est bien de continuer... » 

Elle se redressa d'un coup. 

« J'ai besoin de cet argent ! », protesta t-elle.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais sa réponse le plongea dans une rage sans nom. Il lui avait fait l'amour, et pour la première fois de sa misérable existence, il avait ressentit envers sa partenaire autre chose qu'un simple désir physique. Il avait voulu l'honorer, la satisfaire et elle, que faisait-elle ? Elle se rabaissait en lui rappelant la nature peu valorisante de leur engagement.

Il se retourna violemment vers elle et la gifla. La tête de la jeune fille vint s'écraser contre l'un des oreillers.

Elle porta sa main sur sa joue rougie.

« Mais vous êtes fou ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, bon sang ? », s'indigna Hermione. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Mais rien miss. »

Il était passé d'un état de rage extrême à un calme total. Il la regardait comme il l'aurait fait si elle l'avait croisé dans un couloir de l'école. Elle n'aimait pas ça.

Il sortit du lit et fit quelques pas à travers la pièce. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer son visage. Il avait pris un verre d'alcool qui était posé sur la table, et regardait dehors. Elle ne bougea pas, attendant.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, il se tourna vers elle. Il lui fit signe d'approcher.

Elle se leva prudemment du lit et se dirigea vers lui. Et là, elle ne comprit plus rien. Il l'attrapa par le cou et la força à se baisser. Il voulait l'humilier une bonne fois pour toute.

La peine et l'incompréhension de la jeune femme se muèrent en colère sourde. Il voulait jouer à ce jeu ? Très bien. Ils allaient jouer... Tous les deux.

C'est donc sans pudibonderie aucune qu'elle accepta toutes ses demandes, se délectant même de chacune de ses actions. Une fois qu'elle eût fini, il la releva alors avec autant de tendresse qu'il l'avait mise à genoux brutalement.

Ils se toisèrent, totalement nus, écumant de rage et de passion, trop forte pour être assouvie en une nuit.

« J'ai une proposition à te faire, ma charmante petite Granger. »

Hermione n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont les choses évoluaient, mais elle réussit néanmoins à lui répondre sur le même ton.

« Ah oui, et laquelle, mon cher professeur ? », lui répondit-elle effrontément.

Sa mâchoire se contracta sous cette appellation qui en disait long sur sa moralité. 

Un large sourire vint se peindre sur les lèvres minces de son amant.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire ! L'impitoyable maître des potions savait sourire. C'était une première, et à bien y réfléchir, cela n'augurait rien de bon. C'est donc avec appréhension qu'elle attendit la suite. Bien sûr, elle ne lui montra pas à quel point il l'avait déstabilisée.

« A partir de ce jour, et dans notre intimité tu m'appelleras maître. » 

« Maître ? Elle gloussa légèrement. C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? » 

Il lui tordit le bras. 

« Je ne plaisante pas et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes ! Je pense qu'il y a assez d'intelligence dans ta petite cervelle de sang de bourbe pour bien y imprimer le message ! »

Elle ne protesta pas, mais ne lui répondit pas non plus. Elle semblait peser le pour et le contre. Severus savait que le pour l'emporterait. Ne serait-ce que pour sauver sa chère maman ! 

« Très bien... Maître. »

Elle le dégoûtait ! Il se jura de lui faire payer sa stupidité.

« Bien puisque ma petite esclave ne se rebellera plus je te propose une petite pause. »

« Mais... »

Il lui claqua les fesses en guise de punition.

« Une esclave ne parle pas ! Elle obéit et acquiesce de la tête à tout ce que son Maître lui demande de faire ! Compris ? »

« OH. »

Elle se souvint à temps de sa nouvelle condition et bougea le menton pour lui montrer sa servitude.  
Il la regarda un instant, puis lui ordonna de se rallonger. Il prit alors une petite cloche et la fit tinter.  
Aussitôt, on frappa doucement à la porte.

Severus s'empara d'un peignoir en soie noire, et ouvrit.

C'était madame Sophia.

« Alors mon chou, que se passe t-il ? »

Il n'aimait pas cette façon qu'elle avait de lui coller des noms de légumes, mais il ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

« Je voulais savoir combien de temps cette fille doit rester à votre service ? » 

« Oh, pourquoi, mon chou. Elle t'intéresse ? »

« On ne peut rien vous cacher. Je dois avouer qu'elle est fabuleuse, et j'aimerai bien la garder aussi longtemps qu'elle travaillera ici. »

Sophia parut réfléchir un instant.

Elle est ici uniquement pour les week-ends. Normalement elle a signée un contrat pour cinq congés. 

« Très bien ! Je vous la prends pour ces dix prochaines nuits. »

« Vous savez très bien qu'il n'y a aucun problème mon cher. C'est d'accord ! De plus je ne l'avais proposée à personne d'autre que vous pour le moment. Vous avez de la chance ! »

La tenancière sembla satisfaite, et le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de partir, comptant déjà les gallions que sa nouvelle recrue allait lui faire gagner.

Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Severus et Hermione s'affrontèrent du regard.

« Alors si je comprends bien je serai votre esclave jusqu'à la fin de mon séjour en ces lieux. »

Il haussa un sourcil et releva sardoniquement :

« Bien je suis ravie de voir que cela te convient. En tout cas moi je compte bien en profiter au ... maximum ! »

Il partit jusqu'à un coffre de bois qui se trouvait à côté du lit, et en sortit un foulard ainsi que des liens de soie.

« A nous deux, ma belle ! »


End file.
